Maybe a change? Kisses-S
by YMCbAde
Summary: Ali didn't disappear. Spencer disappeared! Go through all the enjoying episodes again but mixed up! Hanna seeing Spencer everywhere and all the girls. Taking turns in Radely. But who is S? But it is not Charles...


**Hi! I have decided to write a new story celebrating the fact that I have fourteen reviews on Pretty Toddler Cuties, but can it get higher?! This story is going to be about how Spencer disappeared instead of Ali. Each chapter will be like a episode. Cliffhangers and mouth dropping moments will be included! Enjoy! This story is also dedicated and made for Olivia13 for achieving so much reviews in her story's! By the way, Spencer used to date Toby before she disappeared!**

 **No ones POV**

The five girls were having a sleepover. But not like any other sleepover where girls giggle and chat until morning, then they go to school late because of the hangovers, no way! Five of them went to sleep, but only four woke up. The most addicted liar woke up first. Aria.

"Han! Em! Where is Spencer and Alison," asked Aria, searching with her lazy eyes for any friends who were asleep.

"I don't know. I have looked for her everywhere," Ali said,"I think I heard a scream and a loud thud." The liars looked at eachother, where was **_she?_**

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

I can't believe it. It has been a year since Spencer has gone missing. Should I carry on with life or should I grin and bear the fact that she is gone and just moan about it. Carry on.

"Alison! Hi! I haven't seen you in ages," Aria called, catching up with me. She turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hi," I said sadly."Sorry if I seem down, it's just that.. Well, everytime I see someone from that night, I just remember what happened. We were so close! We all were so close! And she just went like that!" Aria nodded, a single tear fell from my eye. I haven't told anyone yet, but we were sisters and she went without knowing it!

"I deeply down know she is still there," Aria said.

 **Aria's POV**

I have never seen anyone that upset! Not even Ali. I gave a comforting hug to Ali and smile and I hope that cheered her up. Wow. We were so close and it slipped just after one night, I think it is because what Ali said, we all got emotional when we saw anyone from that night. We walked into school and bumped into Hanna.

"Hi Hanna!"

"Hi! I haven't seen you in ages," she answered to both of us and I could see the sadness in her eyes by digging deep. I had known her since I was little. We all looked at eachother awkwardly until I broke the silence like smashing a bullet proof wall from all our thoughts.

"We should have a day out in one of the weekends," I suggested. I got a few nods. Will we ever get over this mishap?

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

I just got out of my big swim for my scholarship run up, when I got a message from Hanna asking if I wanted to hang out this weekend and she also said:

HANNA: Aria, Ali and Spen... No, sorry! Would you like to come?

EMILY: Sure.

I opened my swim locker and a note came out;

"Getting together again? Where's my seat in the car? -S" Just then I see Ali on the other side of me.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. But I completely forgot that I had a giant photo of Spencer still in my locker and she just said oh.

* * *

 **Hanna's POV**

I am in class. Mr Fitz class. But the problem is that Aria is staring at him and he stared at her in an awkward silence. The class layer there eyes on them and so did I. I turned around and there she was!

"Spence! Spence! Your alive! I knew it," I called over to the seat where Spencer was. Everyone looked at me weirdly. What?! Didn't they see her as well?! I stared at Spencer and then a pale finger pressed against her rose lips and then she wasn't there anymore.

"Hanna, do you want to go sit outside for a second? Just to calm yourself down as there was no one there," I nodded and walked out of class down the corridor. Just then I got a message.

 **Seeing things? Oh Hanna, your not just seeing things, your actually seeing the real thing. -S**

I sat there looking at the message hopelessly. I felt week and vulnerable at the same time. Spencer? Is that who S is?

"You can come back in now," I turned around and thought it was Spencer but it was Ali.

"Spencer..."

"No Han, it's Ali." I just nodded and fell asleep.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 ** _"Hanna, if Ali ever says that again, that you need to lose weight, tell me! That is unfair," co forged Spencer when I was at her house crying because Ali had been mean and called it 'true full'. I smiled at her and said thanks. She could be so kind and gentle._**

 ** _"Hey, did you message me in the shops today. Did you say hey I see you?"_**

 ** _"No,"I answered "Why?"_**

 ** _"Oh, nothing. I just got a message. Probably from Toby."_**

 ** _"Hanna! Hanna! Wake up!" Spencer screamed._**

 ** _End of flash back_**

"Hanna! Are you Ok," asked Ali as I had obvisouly fallen asleep. But I was at my house.

"I saw Spencer! Twice! She even talked to me," I screamed. But she was looking in happy.

"Spencer, they are deciding if you should go to Radely or not,"

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed! Spencer could be alive or not so carry on! S is not Cece Drake! Or Charles. But is another person! I need three reviews to carry on! Nice ones but I do answer any questions!**


End file.
